vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Fun is Infinite
|singers = MAIKA and Macne Nana |producers = ColorfulHorizonsP (music, concept) * Istina (mix, mastering) |color = #191970; color: white |links = }} Background "Fun is Infinite" is an original ColorfulHorizonsP featuring MAIKA and Macne Nana. Lyrics May I come in, sir? Sweetie, you’re already in. What’s the matter? New visitors. Three, to be more precise. Oh, magnificient! I already started to feel myself a little b-'' ''Am I allowed to- ? Don’t dare to interrupt me Am I allowed to begin with the preparation, then? Staightaway. I leave it in your hands by the moment. After all, the good stuff is always worth waiting for, don’t you think so? Understood, sir It’s time. Let’s play a funny game with our brand new lab rats. Sometiems the whole world seem like against you Calm down! Cause we’ve got a remedy to your issues. Heroin, ecstasy, they are the perfect vaccine Then take the lead to our happy land Time’s up! Ain’t need to say With us, fun is infinite Fat chance! Just take my hand Tonight we will show you the way to paradise So baby be wise while throwing your dice Don’t have to be afraid of demise It’s gonna be the ride where your life’s at stake Just enjoy until the bitter end of it She’d rather tot than being all alone That’s why she got into the danger zone Who can refrain if that handsome boy tells to do so? “I wear it will be just once” Go sniff the powder baby, are you ready? Think all of your friends are into already Drink the night, join the light emitted by the syringe Make your heart beat faster Methampheta, the joy is in the air Fill your pie with crack, make every ally your lair! So despise every moment you run out of it Watch out, cold turkey lies in wait Come back down to earth ain’t as easy Once you give a taste, you’ll feel dizzy But like all of us you won’t refuse Never want to quit, make sure of it Time’s up! Ain’t need to say With us, fun is infinite Fat chance! Just take my hand Tonight we will show you the way to paradise So baby be wise while throwing your dice Don’t have to be afraid of demise It’s gonna be the ride where your life’s at stake Just enjoy until the bitter end of it He was weak as hell, it made him feel annoyed He chose the fast way bring about the steroids In a short time his body turned into a huge size But his lame heart paid the prize However, it wasn’t enough for him He wished he had the strongest shape world’s ever seen But cocaine and anabolics are far from being toys Well, who cares? The choice is yours “What a hunk, he’s extremely sexy!” Don’t you see that it’s another cliché? “What a monster, he’s just a mass of lumps” And this time you dare to act so risqué Come back down to earth ain’t as easy Once you give a taste, you’ll feel dizzy But like all of us you won’t refuse Never want to quit, make sure of it Time’s up! Ain’t need to say With us, fun is infinite Fat chance! Just take my hand Tonight we will show you the way to paradise So baby be wise while throwing your dice Don’t have to be afraid of demise It’s gonna be the ride where your life’s at stake Just enjoy until the bitter end of it She’s just a nasty chick, party’s her life Not have a boyfriend, but weed is her wife High pitched tones simply sound fantastic So we can make love automatic Hallucinogens let her touch the sky You are my addiction, you I crave Runs through me like a drug, through my veins You are what I think of, I adore Just one little taste and I WANT MORE Time’s up! Ain’t need to say With us, fun is infinite Fat chance! Just take my hand Tonight we will show you the way to paradise So baby be wise while throwing your dice Don’t have to be afraid of demise It’s gonna be the ride where your life’s at stake Just enjoy until the bitter end of it External links * Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:English duet songs Category:Songs featuring MAIKA Category:Songs featuring Macne Nana